musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Jessie J
Jessie J, née Jessica Ellen Cornish est une auteur-compositrice-interpète anglaise qui se fait connaître à travers le monde par son single Price Tag. Elle est membre du jury de l'émission The Voice UK pour les 2 premières saisons. Biographie Jessie J est née le 27 mars 1988 à Redbridge en Angleterre. A 11 ans elle est engagée dans la comédie musicale Whistle Down the Wind. Elle a 2 grandes soeurs qui furent d'excellentes élèves...alors que Jessie, elle, n'avait qu'une passion: la musique. A 17 ans elle rejoint un groupe féminin nommé Deep Soul. A cause d'un accident vasculaire cérébral à l'âge de 18 ans diagnostiqué quand elle avait 11 ans elle écrit sa première chanson intitulée Big White Room en faisant référence à sa chambre d'hôpital. En 2005 elle signe avec Gut Records pour enregistrer son premier album mais 2 semaines avant la sortie le label ferme ses portes. En 2008 elle devient choriste pour Cyndi Lauper et auteur pour plusieurs autres chanteurs et chanteuses tels que Justin Timberlake, Alicia Keys ou Britney Spears. En 2011 elle commence son rôle de coach pour l'émission The Voice UK mais sera remplacé au bout de 2 saisons par Cheryl Cole à sa demande pour qu'elle puisse se consacrer à sa carrière avant tout. Vie privée Jessie J est bisexuelle et ne le cache pas. Anecdotes/Coin infos *Elle est mezzo-soprano, sa voix couvre trois octaves, deux notes et un demi-ton. *Son site officiel: jessiejofficial.com *Son compte twitter: @JessieJ *Elle est membre du jury de l'émission de télé-crochet musical The Voice UK aux cotés de will.i.am, Danny O'Donoghue et Tom Jones. *Sa chanson Price Tag a été reprise dans la saison 2 de The Glee Project (émission de télé-réalité dérivée de la série musicale Glee) *Elle fait partie des égéries de la marque "Eleven Paris". *A 18 ans elle subit un accident vasculaire cérébral. *Elle participe à la cérémonie de clôture des Jeux Olympiques 2012 en interprétant Price Tag. *''Do It Like a Dude'' devait être proposé à la base à Rihanna. *Elle supporte l'équipe de foot de Tottenham Hotspur F.C. *En 2011 elle fait une crise de panic après avoir été contrainte de chanter dans le noir total. *Elle décide de se couper les cheveux pour une oeuvre de charité en 2012/2013. Discographie 'Who You Are (2011)' #Price Tag (feat. B.o.B)right|200px #Nobody's Perfect #Abracadabra #Big White Room (Live) #Casualty of Love #Rainbow #Who's Laughing Now #Do It Like a Dude #Mamma Knows Best #L.O.V.E. #Stand Up #I Need This #Who You Are 'Alive (2013)' right|200px #It's my party #Thunder #Square one #Sexy lady #Harder we fall #Breath #I miss her #Daydreamin' #Excuse my rude (feat. Becky G) #Wild (feat. Big Sean et Dizzee Rascal) #Gold #Conquer the world (feat. Brandy) #Alive 'Sweet Talker (2014)' right|200px #Ain't been done #Burning up (feat. 2 Chainz) #Sweet Talker #Bang Bang (feat. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj) #Fire #Personal #Masterpiece #Seal me with a kiss (feat. De La Soul) #Said too much #Loud (feat. Lindsey Stirling) #Keep us together #Get away Edition Deluxe #Your loss I'm found #Strip #You don't really know me Récompenses 2010 *BBC: Son de 2011. 2011 *ARIA Music Awards: Meilleure artiste internationale populaire. *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Meilleure artiste anglaise. *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Meilleur album pour Who You Are. *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Meilleur single anglais pour Price Tag. *Brit Awards: Critic's Choice. *BT Digital Music Awards: Meilleur nouveau venu. *BT Digital Music Awards: Meilleur artiste féminin. *BT Digital Music Awards: Meilleur chanson pour Price Tag. *Capital FM Awards: Meilleur modèle de pop. *Glamour Awards: Femme de demain. *Harper's Bazaar Women of the Year Awards: Breakthrough of the Year. *Honours 4 Video Music Awards: Meilleur artiste féminin. *MOBO Awards: Meilleur nouveau venu. *MOBO Awards: Meilleur artiste britannique. *MOBO Awards: Meilleur album pour Who You Are. *MOBO Awards: Meilleure chanson pour Who You Are. *PopCrush Music Awards: Meilleur nouvel artiste. *Q Awards: Meilleure vidéo pour Do It Like a Dude. *UK Festival Awards: Meilleur nouveau venu. *UK Festival Awards: Chanson de l'été pour Price Tag. *Urban Music Awards: Meilleure artiste féminine. *Virgin Media Awards: Meilleur nouveau venu. *VEVOCertified Awards: 100 000 000 vues pour Price Tag. 2012 *Arqiva Commercial Radio Awards: PPL Breakthrough UK Artist of the Year. *Glamour Awards: Artiste solo britannique. *MOBO Awards: Meilleure artiste anglaise féminine. *MTV Video Play Awards: Double disque de platine pour Price Tag. *Silver Clef Awards: Royal Albert Hall Best British Act Award. *VEVOCertified Awards: 100 000 000 vues pour Domino. *We Love Pop Awards: Meilleur artiste pop inspirant. *We Love Pop Awards: Meilleur artiste féminin pop. 2013 *Glamour Awards: Editors Choice. Galerie Photoshoot The Voice Jury The Voice UK 1.jpg The Voice UK.jpg Jury The Voice UK.jpg Vidéos Clips Who You Are thumb|left|270px|Laserlight (ft. David Guetta) thumb|right|270px|Nobody's Pefect thumb|left|270px|Do It Like A Dude thumb|right|270px|Silver Lining (Crazy 'Bout You) thumb|left|270px|Price Tag (ft. B.o.B) thumb|right|270px|Domino Alive thumb|left|270 px|Wild (feat. Big Sean, Dizzee Rascla) thumb|right|270 px|It's My Party thumb|left|270 px|Thunder Sweet Talker thumb|right|270 px|Burnin' Up (feat. 2 Chainz) thumb|left|270 px|Bang Bang (feat. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur